Operation Payback
by MeTuKa
Summary: Cody and Jake's revenge on Donovan for the Operation Shining Star


Title: Operation Payback Author: Kim Summary: Jake and Cody's revenge on Donovan Genre: Warning: None to my knowledge. Except it would be nice to know Cody's last name.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the UC group, would be nice. Other characters have been mine since forever. Don't have money, so you can't sue. Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. "Good morning Jake." Alex smiled, trying not to laugh.  
"Good morning Cody." Monica smiled warmly. "Morning." they mumbled together, walking past the smiling women. Wondering what they are planning. "There's a package wait for you guys in the locker room." Monica said innocently.  
"Yea, whatever." again they mumbled together, walking into the locker room.  
"Think the boys are tired?" Monica asked Alex.  
"Well, Donovan did have Santa and his merry Elf out late last night at the Children's Hospitals." Alex said getting a cup of coffee.  
"Oh, come on!" Jake yelled from the locker room.  
"Monica!" Cody yelled.  
Walking out of the locker room with photos in their hands. Alex and Monica explode with laughter. "We couldn't help it. You guys looked so adorable all dressed up. You should see the picture in the Sun-Times." Monica laughed.  
"What? Where?" Jake said grabbing the paper and looking through it. Opening the paper up, there on page 6, was an article on how the Secret Service does Operation Shining Star every year for the kids. Included was a picture of "Santa Jake" and "Elf Cody" with a bunch of kids.  
"At least Quito or Sonny, would never recognize you Jake." Alex laughed looking at how the beard took up most of Jake's face.  
"That's it. Donovan will pay for this." Jake said tossing the paper onto the desk.  
"Pay for what Agent Shaw?" a smiling Donovan said walking into the room, "I see you saw the paper. One of many nice photos"  
"Hey, you're not really going to send those pictures to my Dad?" Cody asked following Donovan to his office. "Admit it Jake, you can't get Donovan back for this. There is nothing out there right now." Alex said handing him a cup of strong coffee.  
"I wouldn't say that." Cody said slipping into the sit next to Jake. "Look what I have"  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
"This." he said tossing an invitation down on the table.  
"The Police Charity Ball? He would never go for it. He had to RSVP two days ago." Alex said.  
"He hasn't been in town long enough. He wouldn't know. And Cody could fix it that he can go." Jake said.  
"It is for charity." Monica agreed.  
"Its time like this I wish I used my powers for good. Monica, would you give me the pleasure of being my date?" Cody asked.  
"Alex, are you willing?" Jake asked her.  
"I would miss this for the world." they replied.  
"Briefing in ten minutes." Donovan said coming out of his office. "What's up?" "Nothing. Have you heard about the Police Charity Ball?" Jake asked him.  
"Yes. Agent Bloom made sure I received an invitation. No, I'm not going." he replied handing out the files.  
"Why not?" Monica asked.  
"Not a party animal anymore?" Cody asked, "I've heard some of those State Department dinners can get a little wild"  
Donovan just glared at Cody. "Well, it is common knowledge you worked for the Foreign Affairs Office. That does mean attending parties." he reasoned.  
"So, you should have a tux." Alex chirped in.  
"Stop!" Donovan said, "Why do you want me to go to this party so badly"  
"He figured it out. Go ahead Cody. Tell him." Jake said nudging Cody.  
"Tell him what?" Cody looked at Jake like he was insane.  
"Cody is a little embarrassed to say. Funding. We need more funds for the computers." Jake said looking straight at Cody.  
"Uh, yea. Have to keep up with the Joneses. Maybe you will have better luck with Bloom on getting the funds than I did." Cody confirmed.  
"Besides, it's a charity." Monica said, "think of the children"  
"Alright. I'll go. Which of you are going with me?" Donovan asked.  
"Got plans that night." Jake said sipping his coffee.  
"Have a hot date that night." Alex said walking away.  
"Babysitting." Monica commented looking at her file.  
"Washing my hair." Cody said leaning back into his chair.  
"I understand. I'm alone with this mission." Donovan laughed walking back into his office.  
"Jake, you are a genius." Cody said high fiving him.  
ONE WEEK LATER "How did I let them talk me into this?" Donovan asked himself walking into the Hyatt Regency. Donovan disliked smoozing for a budget. One of the negatives of the job. He rarely went to these kind of gatherings, even when he worked for the Foreign Affairs Office. Good food and music, but boring conversation. Taking a glass of champagne Donovan noticed a familiar person. "Alex, I thought you said you had a hot date tonight?" he asked walking up to her.  
"Oh, I do. I believe you two have met." she smiled pointing to Jake standing over talk to Monica and other federal officers.  
"Donovan. It's nice to see you tonight. Nice tux." Cody said smiling.  
"Nice shoes Cody." Donovan replied. Remarking on Cody wearing his gym shoes. "Hey, I'd rather be comfortable." he smiled handing Alex a glass of wine.  
"Thank you. Very fashionable." she remarked "And be able to run as fast as I can later." Cody whispered into her ear.  
"Ah, the show is about to begin. We'll see you later Donovan." Alex said walking over to their table.  
"Ah, Agent Donovan, I'm so glad you changed your mind about tonight." Agent Kirkpatrick said walking up to him, shaking his hand.  
"Think nothing of it Bob. But I really came here to talk to Paul. Have you seen him?" Donovan asked.  
"Paul would never come here. He wouldn't be caught dead doing this. Not even for charity." Bob laughed.  
"Doing what?" Donovan asked intrigued.  
"The auction. The Chicago Police and Federal Law Enforcement have this charity auction every year. All the higher ups in the CPD, FBI, INS, Secret Squirrels, I mean Service, auction themselves off to be a slave for a day to the highest bidder. You didn't know that?" Agent Kirkpatrick asked.  
"No, I didn't know that. Now I understand." Donovan said glaring over at the table where his agents sat.  
"Looks like the cat is out of the bag." Monica whispered to Alex.  
"Operation Payback is in full swing." Jake smiled watching Donovan being led up onto the stage.  
"Okay, here's the plan. We pool our money together to buy him. He will be our slave for the entire day." Cody said. "Our next slave auction is Agent Frank Donovan of the FBI. Opening bids start at $50." Agent Kirkpatrick stated.  
"One hundred dollars!" a voice said.  
"One hundred dollars to the lovely lady in yellow." Agent Kirkpatrick said.  
"How much Cody?" Jake asked.  
"Five hundred. Are you guys sure about this?" Cody asked.  
"Five hundred dollars!" Alex yelled.  
Looking out towards the voice Donovan saw it was Alex. So, that is what they were up to. Jake and Cody's revenge for Operation Shining Star, he thought. Clever. I will never underestimate my agents again.  
"Five hundred dollars to the woman in black. Five hundred going once, five hundred going twice..." Kirkpatrick said.  
"One thousand dollars!" a female voice said from the front of the room.  
"What? Who? Where?" Cody asked looking around.  
"Do we have anymore to pitch in?" Jake asked.  
"No. There, the woman in the red dress. Third table." Alex said pointing over to the woman.  
Donovan looked around for the voice. He saw her sitting at the third table form the stage and smiled. Looks like she foiled their plan, he laughed to himself.  
"Wait, here." Alex said handing Cody some more money.  
"Twelve hundred dollars!" Jake yelled out.  
"Twelve hundred dollars to the gentleman in the back." Kirkpatrick repeated. "Going once, going twice"  
"One thousand nine hundred eighty dollars." the woman in red yelled.  
"One thousand nine hundred eighty dollars going once, going twice. Sold to the lovely woman in red!" Kirkpatrick said.  
"NO!" they table yelled in disbelief.  
Donovan smiled as he walked over to the woman who purchased him. "One thousand nine hundred and eighty dollars. I hope you spent that well." Agent Kirkpatrick smiled handing Donovan over to the woman.  
"Oh, believe me, it was well worth it." she smiled at Donovan. "Agent Donovan, ready to be my slave"  
"Agent Dashiell, it is a pleasure to see you again." he said kissing her cheek.  
"Did you see that! He kissed her cheek!" Monica said.  
"He set us up! He knew about this." Cody said.  
"He couldn't have. Here he comes." Jake said looking for the closest exit.  
"Congratulations. He's a hard worker. I hope he is worth the price you paid." Alex said laughing.  
"Thank you." she replied, placing her glass on the table.  
"This is my team. Agents Shaw, Cross, Davis. And that over sneaking way is Cody." Donovan introduced.  
"Agent Elizabeth Dashiell. Sorry to outbid you, but when I saw Frank up there I was surprised. I thought he was still in Washington. I couldn't resist. If you'll excuse us, it's time for my slave to get to work." Elizabeth said handing her empty glass to Donovan.  
"I'll be right back." Donovan said heading towards the bar.  
"Hey, get us some drinks too, slave." Cody yelled after him. Donovan turned around and shot him a look that would kill. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment"  
"How do you know Donovan" Jake asked.  
"We knew each other in Washington." she said.  
"State or Justice?" Monica asked.  
"State." she replied smiling, "Still not opening up about himself I see. We should get together someday. Some stories I could tell"  
"Please sit down." Jake offered Elizabeth his seat, eager to hear.  
"Tell what?" Donovan asked walking up to Elizabeth.  
"Why one thousand nine hundred and eighty dollars?" Cody asked.  
"Well, that was how much my trip to Rome was going to cost. The chance of buying Frank Donovan for a day is something a girl cannot pass up." she replied, kissing Donovan's cheek. "And I'll make sure you receive that trip." Donovan said putting his arm around Elizabeth.  
"Are you ready to leave?" she asked looking into those sexy brown eyes.  
"You're the boss. Lead away. Good night." Donovan said nodding towards his bewildered agents.  
"Some plan you had Jake!" Monica said hitting Jake in the shoulder.  
"Can you believe this backfired!" Alex laughed, "I can only imagine what he will have in store for you two"  
"Who is that woman? I want to hear the stories." Monica said.  
"What I can't believe, we helped the man get laid." Cody said downing his drink. "We should have stuck to the plan on dressing Donovan up as Cupid come Valentine's Day." 


End file.
